The Henchman
by Qyzzq
Summary: Sasuke menatap dalam sepasang manik hijau itu mencoba memberi tahu pemiliknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya sedikit shock yang seharusnya tidaklah terjadi. Ia hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Untuknya, apapun akan ia berikan. Bahkan jika Sakura meminta untuk mengorbankan temannya sendiri. Itu harusnya bukanlah masalah lagi karena ia sangat mencintai wanita merah muda ini. /M/AU


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

.::.

Pagi. Dering alarm memekakan telinga membangunkan seorang pemuda di atas peraduannya. Rasanya baru saja ia terlelap bergumul dengan selimut tebal musim gugur namun ternyata datangnya pagi tak dapat ditunda. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke alam mimpi karena pasalnya ia sering kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Jika rutinitas hariannya tak menanti untuk dikerjakan, ia tak sudi membuka mata di pagi yang kurang sinar mentari.

Uchiha Sasuke –nama pemuda itu, beranjak dari ranjang empuknya setelah beberapa saat mencoba melawan rasa kantuk. Lelah tentu saja masih terasa. Tiga jam tertidur tak cukup untuk mengembalikan tenaganya. Namun begitu ia tak bisa mengelak dari rutinitasnya sehari-hari yang meminta untuk diselesaikan. Ia kadang membenci kegiatannya yang menyita waktu seakan tak memberinya jeda untuk beristirahat.

Merapikan tempat tidur, mandi, mematut diri, mempersiapkan beberapa keperluan hari ini dapat dilakukannya dengan cepat. Tak lebih dari satu jam, tepat pukul delapan pagi, ia telah menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Ya, karena memang tak ada orang lain di rumahnya. Tak masalah baginya karena semua itu sudah biasa.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," suara seorang wanita menginterupsi, menggema di penjuru rumah ketika Sasuke tengah fokus pada tali sepatunya. Ia berjengit sedikit terkejut sebelum sedetik kemudian kembali normal. Ah, ia melupakan wanita itu, yang entah sejak kapan tinggal bersamanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan sampai melupakan keberadaan pemilik suara lembut itu.

Wajahnya terangkat mencari si pemilik suara. Mengabaikan sejenak tali sepatu yang belum terikat sempurna. Desahan kecewa terdengar setelah sosok yang ia cari tak tertangkap mata jelaganya. Ia kembali memilih fokus pada kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" lagi, hanya suara. Sasuke tak berniat menjawab karena ia yakin wanita itu pasti tahu bahwa ia tak pernah sarapan. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk menikmati kudapan pagi yang bisa membuatnya terlambat masuk kuliah.

Selesai dengan tali sepatunya, Sasuke kemudian berdiri mengambil jaket hitam yang tergantung di belakang pintu utama. Cuaca dingin di akhir musim gugur membuat ia harus mengenakan pakaian yang cukup ampuh untuk menghalang udara dingin yang menusuk.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan lupa undang temanmu kemari. Aku sudah tidak sabar." baru saja ia akan melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya, suara itu kembali terdengar. Nada yang terdengar ceria membuat Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. Pun hanya sebuah anggukan yang Sasuke berikan sebagai jawaban. Tak ambil pusing jika wanita itu tak melihat anggukannya. Waktunya sudah cukup terbuang. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum perkuliahan pertama hari ini dimulai satu jam lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan sampai kau ketahuan." Begitu pesan terakhir dari suara itu sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

.::.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan yang menggema sepanjang koridor kampus itu cukup membuat orang yang di panggil namanya menggeram kesal. Derap langkah tergesa di belakangnya terdengar kemudian, membuat ia mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berbalik badan untuk mendapati cengiran lebar teman pirangnya. Ia kembali mendengus.

"Hei, Sasuke," katanya sedikit terengah setelah berhenti di samping Sasuke dan merangkul –lebih terlihat seperti sedang mencekik, lehernya. "kau tampan sekali pagi ini." lanjutnya dengan cengiran semakin lebar. _Che_ , kalimat itu terdengar seperti _seme_ yang merayu _uke_ nya membuat Sasuke mual. Tapi tidak, mereka masih normal, masih tertarik dengan tubuh molek seorang wanita. Daripada itu, Sasuke tahu pasti teman pirangnya –Naruto, sedang mencoba merayunya untuk mengabulkan permintaannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dikatakan.

"Katanya kau butuh aku untuk memperbaiki laptopmu yang rusak?" tanyanya sambil menyeret Sasuke untuk kembali berjalan. Tangannya sudah berpindah posisi, melingkar di bahu Sasuke, sedikit lebih manusiawi daripada yang tadi.

"Hn." respon Sasuke singkat. Kemarin ia memang –terpaksa, meminta tolong Naruto untuk memperbaiki laptopnya yang entah kenapa tak bisa digunakan. Karena hanya Naruto teman yang ia tahu bisa menangani masalah ini. Ia terlalu malas pergi ke tempat _service_ , toh ia yakin temannya bisa diandalkan.

"Oh, tenang saja. Soal itu, serahkan padaku. Dalam hitungan menit aku pasti bisa memperbaikinya." ucapnya bangga yang dibalas dengan dengusan tak suka dari Sasuke. "Tapi−" ah, Sasuke mulai was-was mendengan kata 'tapi' dari temannya itu. "−bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Hatake- _sensei_ ya. Dosen satu itu membuatku frustasi dengan tugas-tugasnya. Ya, ya, ya."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya memaksa Naruto yang masih merangkulnya ikut berhenti. Mendengar kata 'Hatake' dan 'tugas' membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang geniuspun menghela napas berat. Ia tahu Hatake Kakashi, dosen ilmu ekonomi yang tak tanggung-tanggung dalam memberi tugas mahasiswanya. Naruto mulai cemas melihat reaksi Sasuke. Jika teman geniusnya ini tak mau membantu tamatlah riwayatnya. Pasalnya tugas itu harus dikumpulkan dua hari lagi.

"Ayolah, bantu aku dan aku akan membantumu. Kau sangat butuh laptopmu itu kan?" lagi, ia mencoba merayu Sasuke dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat memelas. Tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang melihatnya begitu malah membuatnya semakin menjadi, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali layaknya anak kecil yang minta sebungkus permen. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa mual.

"Baiklah."

Sontak satu kata bermakna 'aku bersedia membantumu' itu membuat Naruto memekik girang. Beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh memberikan tatapan heran akan tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan.

"Ke rumahku malam ini dan tugasmu juga akan ku kerjaan nanti." tawar Sasuke. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Tidak lama sampai ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke tanda setuju. Tak disadarinya bahwa Sasuke menyeringai melihat hal itu.

"Kau kerja kan setelah ini? Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti di tempat kerjamu. Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Ah, kau memang temanku yang paling pintar dan baik. Tak tahu harus bagaimana jika tak ada kau, _teme_." cerocosnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Tak lupa tepukan di bahu Sasuke tanda terima kasih.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong−" _ah, orang ini masih terus saja bicara_ , gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. "−aku baru tahu ternyata kau bodoh dalam hal elektronika haha." mendengar hal itu Sasuke sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul wajah menyebalkan Naruto. Namun nyatanya lelaki pemilik tanda lahir bergaris tiga dimasing-masing pipinya itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

" _Ja ne!_ "

"Che, _dobe_!"

.::.

" _...mayatnya ditemukan sama seperti dua korban sebelumnya beberapa minggu lalu. Luka menganga tepat di dada kiri dengan jantung yang telah hilang_. _Ahli forensik yang mengotopsi mayat lelaki berinisial AS tersebut berspekulasi bahwa pelaku pembunuhan ini masih orang yang sama. Belum diketahui apa motif pembunuhan dengan mengambil jantung sang korban ini..."_

"Ah, mengerikan sekali." suara berat lelaki di sampingnya membuat fokus Sasuke pada tayangan berita di televisi harus terputus. Seketika ia melenyapkan seringaian yang tanpa sadar terbentuk di bibir tipisnya kemudian melanjutkan membersihkan meja bar di depannya dari gelas-gelas bekas pelanggan. Sekilas ia menatap lelaki bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu, tak suka.

"Aku dengar si Aburame itu sedang mencari serangga langka di dekat sungai Hanzou untuk objek penelitiannya sebelum ia menghilang dan ditemukan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Kasihan sekali."

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi. Sebagai barista ia memilih untuk meracik secangkir kopi untuk pelanggannya yang baru saja datang menempati kursi tepat di depannya. Pelanggan tetap, teman kuliahnya yang berpenampilan aneh dengan rambut mangkuk dan pakaian serba hijaunya, Rock Lee. Sama berisiknya dengan Kiba. Entah kenapa ia yang kalem dan pendiam harus selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang hiperaktif seperti dua temannya ini –dan jangan lupakan soal Naruto.

"Heh, menurutku yang membunuh Shino itu bukan orang biasa." kata Lee dengan mata fokus pada televisi yang menggantung tak jauh di sebelah kirinya. Sasuke mendengus meremehkan sedangkan Kiba nampak setuju dengan gerakan kepala yang mengangguk. "Menurut kalian orang seperti apa yang membunuh Shino dan dua orang lainnya itu? Dan untuk apa dia mengambil jantung para korbannya?"

"Hmm, mungkin psikopat, pembunuh berantai berdarah dingin. Melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu untuk kepuasannya sendiri. Ku dengar hal semacam ini pernah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu di Kirigakure. Orang itu kembali mengincar korbannya di tempat lain, di sini, Konohagakure hiii." kata Kiba disambut dengan kibasan tangan Lee di depan wajahnya meremehkan.

"Ah, analisamu tak ada bedanya dengan polisi-polisi itu." sergah Lee. Kiba mendengus sebal. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya berusaha menahan tawanya. Teman kerjanya yang satu ini memang sok. "Yah, mungkin orang ini memang psikopat. Tapi kenapa harus mengambil jantung para korbannya?"

"Mungkin di jual? Sekarang sedang marak kasus jual beli organ dalam manusia." Kiba bersuara lagi. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia, untuk kesekian kalinya harus terjebak di perdebatan tak penting kedua temannya ini. Dan ia terlalu malas untuk memberi tanggapan untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan manusia?" pertanyaan Lee itu sontak membuat dahi dua orang di depannya berkerut. "Mungkin sejenis vampir, _werewolf_ atau makhluk jadi-jadian lainnya? Bekas luka di dada korban terlihat sangat tidak manusiawi. Tidak ada sayatan pisau atau sejenisnya." jeda sejenak saat Lee menyeruput _latte_ miliknya.

"Itu juga yang sedang diselidiki saat ini. Para polisi sedang bekerja sama dengan para petinggi agama di gereja-gereja Konoha untuk mencari tahu kebenaran ini." tutur Lee mengakhiri analisanya.

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita seram. Makhluk-makhluk itu kan sudah hilang beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Hei, Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, acuh tak acuh. "Kembali bekerja, Kiba. Kau tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena bergosip dengan alis tebal ini, kan? Lagi pula aku tak tertarik membahas hal semacam itu. Tentang Aburame yang terbunuh itu serahkan saja pada pihak kepolisian, yang penting aku masih hidup."

Kiba dan Lee yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu sebal. Temannya yang satu ini memang terlalu dingin dan acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Kadang sikapnya ini membuat Kiba yang menghabiskan enam jam bekerja dengannya ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup saking sebalnya.

"Aku jadi was-was tiap pulang malam begini. Makhluk seperti itu tak suka matahari dan akan bergerak mencari mangsanya saat malam tiba." ungkap Lee yang mampu membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri. "Aku belum mau mati di saat semangat masa mudaku masih membara begini−"

"Rawr!"

"−hyaaa!" Lee berteriak, terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang mencekik lehernya dari belakang. Kiba tergelak pun dengan Sasuke yang mendengus geli. Ekspresi terkejut bercampur ketakutan Lee terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Lee segera melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seseorang di belakangnya kemudian ia menoleh.

"NARUTO! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" gelak tawa tak terelakkan lagi. Begitu juga dengan para pengunjung _cafe_ yang mendengar teriakan Lee tadi. Naruto nyengir lebar sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Lee.

"Maaf, maaf, aku kan cuma bercanda." kata Naruto membela diri. Lee hanya bisa memberengut sebal, menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena tertangkap ketakutan dengan menyeruput lagi _latte_ nya. "Hey Sasuke, kau masih lama?" tanya Naruto beralih pada temannya yang sibuk membuat beberapa cangkir kopi pesanan pelanggan.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit, malam. "Hn, sebentar lagi. Menunggu penggantiku datang." Pemuda berhelaian raven itu mendadak gugup. Tak terlalu kentara memang, namun degupan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat melihat teman pirangnya datang.

.::.

Suhu rendah di malam hari semakin membuat menggigil dua pemuda yang tengah berjalan beriringan. Pemuda berambut pirang mencoba mencari kehangatan lebih dengan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat lalu meniup-niupnya. Sementara pemuda lainnya terlihat tenang dengan tangan yang bersembunyi di saku mantel tebalnya.

Jalanan di pinggiran Konoha ini memang terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya. Ya, memang sekarang hari sudah malam, pukul 10.13 p.m. Sudah –kurang lebih, lima menit lamanya sejak keluar dari cafe tempat Sasuke bekerja. Biasanya lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan beraspal itu masih bisa mereka lihat. Juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang mungkin adalah orang-orang yang beraktifitas di malam hari. Tapi malam-malam sejak kejadian pembunuhan itu tersebar, tak ada lagi orang yang berani berkeliaran.

Naruto yang mulai tak menyukai suasana hening yang terasa –baginya, mencekam akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. Lebih tepatnya ia tengah mengeluh pada teman emonya mengenai rumah pemuda itu yang terasa lebih jauh dari biasanya. Mungkin jika motornya tak bermasalah tadi mereka bisa cepat sampai rumah. Ia juga bicara panjang lebar mengenai pembunuhan yang masih menghantui pikiran setiap orang di Konoha. Namun gerutuannya itu sepertinya tak dihiraukau oleh Sasuke. Pemuda bermata jelaga itu hanya berguman tak jelas, entah mendengarkan atau tidak. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah frustasi.

Pemuda berambut raven itu masih terdiam tak terpengaruh dengan Naruto yang masih saja terus bicara, entah sekarang membicarakan apa. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, wajah dingin tunggal Uchiha itu terlihat resah. Langkah kakinya terseret terlihat enggan untuk sampai ke rumah dengan cepat. Beberapa kali desahan napas panjang terdengar dari mulutnya. Pikirannya jauh mengingat kata-katanya sendiri yang membuat teman baiknya –Naruto, berada dalam kesulitan seperti sekarang ini.

Menjadi tangan kanan iblis cantik haus darah seperti Haruno Sakura memang tidak mudah. Harusnya ia bisa menjaga kata-katanya sehingga tidak harus mengorbankan temannya sendiri sebagai mangsa sang iblis. Tugasnya memang untuk mencarikan mangsa untuk gadis Haruno itu dan menyebut-nyebut nama Uzumaki Naruto di depan wanita itu sungguh kesalahan yang fatal. Ia tak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh, awalnya ia hanya kesal karena laptopnya rusak dan berpikir jika Naruto mungkin bisa membetulkannya. Nama itu membuat wanita itu penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengannya dan Sasuke tahu ia tak bisa menolaknya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah lama menjadi temannya. Ia tak ingin teman terdekatnya itu berada dalam bahaya yang bodohnya diakibatkan olehnya sendiri. Ia ingin melakukannya tapi kata-katanya seakan berhenti di ujung lidah. Pun saat keduanya telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, kalimat itu tak juga keluar.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga." kata Naruto penuh kelegaan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat dilihatnya Sasuke masih bergeming di sampingnya, tak ada tanda-tanda akan membuka pintu. "Oi, _teme_ , cepat buka pintunya. Kau tidak merasa suasana semakin mengerikan di luar sini?"

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan desahan napas beratnya. Saat itu pula suara derap langkah terdengar dari dalam rumah. Semakin dekat, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tak lama hingga suara itu hilang, diganti dengan pintu putih rumah Sasuke terbuka lebar. Naruto berjengit terkejut, telunjuknya teracung ke depan, menunjuk sosok wanita yang kemudian muncul di sana.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata hijau yang berbinar saat menangkap sosok Sasuke di hadapannya. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat sangat mencolok, terpotong rapi sepanjang bahu. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut gaun lolita hitam selutut berlengan panjang. Terlihat manis. Tidak, sangat manis dan cantik.

"Hyaa! Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut yang berlebihan. Seingatnya Sasuke tinggal sendiri di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya ini. tidak ada tanggapan dari pertanyaannya, ia malah kembali dikejutkan dengan si wanita yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke arah Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun_." suara halus wanita itu terdengar disusul dengan kecupan hangat di pipi kanan pemuda Uchiha itu. Naruto tak bisa lagi mengontrol rasa terkejutnya hanya bisa tercengang melihatnya. Lagi-lagi telunjuknya teracung ke arah Sasuke dan wanita itu berada.

"K-kau s-siapa?" Naruto tergagap. Terlalu terkejut juga terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita merah muda yang masih menggelayut manja di lengan temannya. Oh tidak, wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesulitan hanya untuk meraup oksigen di sekitarnya. Manik hijau itu seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Ah! Apakah ini Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_?" suara riang itu terdengar kembali. Naruto masih bergeming, telunjuknya masih teracung ke depan saat wanita itu meraih tangannya untuk dijabat. "Aku Haruno Sakura." Naruto yang masih saja tercengang membuatnya terkikik geli. "Ayo masuk, Naruto- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , di luar sini sangat dingin."

Jabatan tangan itu terlepas membuat Naruto kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dilihatnya wanita itu yang sudah kembali menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mata oniks lelaki itu melirik tak suka pada Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cibiran dari lelaki pirang itu. _Apakah wanita itu kekasih si teme? Sial! Teme sialan!_

.::.

Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Haruno Sakura. Ia yang biasanya tak berminat menanggapi gadis-gadis penuh hormon yang mencoba mendekatinya, nyatanya, harus terjebak dalam manik hijau yang seakan menghipnotisnya. Mata itu terlalu memikatnya, tak membiarkannya berpaling walau sebentar. Wanita itu merayunya dengan kata-kata manis yang langsung di telan mentah-mentah oleh si Uchiha. Ia terlena dengan kecupan-kecupan penuh gairah yang diberikan wanita merah muda itu dan satu gigitan kecil di ceruk lehernya nyatanya merubah hidupnya.

Katanya gigitan itu sebagai tanda kepemilikan wanita itu atas dirinya. Ya, pada akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar menjadi miliknya tanpa disadari sang lelaki. Ia terikat dengan tiga tanda tomoe melingkar berwarna hitam yang tergambar jelas diperpotongan leher dan bahunya. Ia menyadari itu sedikit terlambat, bahwa ia tak bisa menolak apapun perintah dari sang wanita. Ya, ia sadar telah dikendalikan tapi ia menikmati itu.

Berakhir menjadi kekasih sang Haruno yang tentu saja dalam kata lain menjadi 'budak'nya. Ah, ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan apa status yang disandangnya dengan Haruno, yang terpenting ia bisa terus bersama dengan wanita itu. Sadar atau tidak, dikendalikan atau tidak, yang ia tahu ia jatuh cinta pada wanita beriris hijau itu. Toh Sakura tak meminta lebih dari santapan malam berupa jantung manusia dari seorang lelaki yang masih hidup. Ia merasa sanggup memberikannya.

Setidaknya begitu, sampai malam ini ia harus memberikan nyawa temannya sendiri sebagai makan malam sang kekasih.

Sasuke mengamati teman pirangnya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya di meja makan dalam diam. Makan malam yang Sakura siapkan tak juga di sentuhnya. Ia mendadak kehilangan selera. Haruskah ia berada di sini? Menyaksikan bagaimana Sakura menyantap makan malamnnya? Ia ingin menolong Naruto tapi sungguh ia tak bisa.

"Jika si _teme_ itu tak mau memakan masakanmu, biarkan saja. Biar aku yang menghabiskannya. Supnya benar-benar enak, Sakura- _chan_."

Oh, bodoh. Temannya yang satu ini menang benar-benar bodoh. Lihatlah cengiran lebarnya setelah merayu Sakura dengan dalih menyukai masakannya. Oh, dan apa itu? 'Sakura- _chan_ '? Ia memanggil wanita itu seakan sudah mengenalnya seratus tahun. Tidakkah ia bisa melihat aura berbahaya di sekitar Sakura? Namun begitu Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal akan kebodohohan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, menikmati mangkuk kedua krim sup buatan Sakura dengan lahap. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah wanita merah muda yang duduk di sampingnya. Ditatap begitu intens oleh sepasang manik hijau itu cukup membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Jantungnya terlalu banyak memompa darah ke bagian wajahnya membuat kedua pipi dengan tiga garis serupa sayatan itu memerah. Ia bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya datang kemari untuk membantu Sasuke memperbaiki laptopnya. Tak sengaja mata birunya menangkap kilatan berbahaya dari seberang meja sana. Ah, ia lupa dengan Sasuke. Tatapan dari mata hitam yang seakan ingin membunuhnya itu membuat bibirnya mengerucut seketika.

"Ehm, Sakura- _chan_ ," panggilnya malu-malu. Wanita yang masih setia menatapnya tak berkedip itu segera terkesiap. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir merahnya membuat ia terlihat semakin cantik. "Kau memandangiku terus. Apakah ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Seketika dahi Sakura berkerut dalam dengan kepala miring dan telunjuk bermain di bibir merahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. Oh, tidak, dalam otak Naruto, Sakura yang seperti itu seakan sedang menggodanya. Astaga, ingin rasanya ia menarik wanita itu dalam pangkuannya dan memagut bibir tipis itu sepuasnya. Lupakan sejenak soal Sasuke yang menatapnya semakin tajam.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk mantap membuat Naruto bingung. "pipimu, apakah itu tanda lahir?" tanyanya dengan senyum cerah syarat akan kepolosan. Refleks Naruto menyentuh kedua pipinya. Oh ya, tanda lahir di pipinya memang terlihat aneh. Seketika ia tergagap saat ingin menjawabnya. "Garis-garis itu membuatmu terlihat... sangat tampan."

Pergerakan Sakura selanjutnya membuat Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Wanita itu telah duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuannya. Sendok yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya terlepas. Beralih memegang kedua sisi pinggang ramping milik Sakura. Percayalah, itu terjadi karena refleks alami akibat keterkejutannya. Sementara wanita itu tersenyum manis dengan jari-jemari yang bermain di kedua pipi _tan_ miliknya penuh kekaguman.

Naruto terkesiap mendapati sentuhan lembut itu. Jari-jari itu begitu halus membelai pipinya membuatnya sedikit terlena. Saat mata birunya terkunci dalam kehijauan mata sang wanita, ia mendapati dirinya lupa akan segalanya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat, membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan napas sewangi _cherry_ dari mulut wanita itu. Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa sang Haruno adalah milik Sasuke, ia benar-benar ingin segera melepaskan hasratnya untuk memiliki si wanita Haruno saat ini. Hendaknya ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menjangkau bibir merah tipis itu tapi sang Haruno malah berpaling dalam satu kedipan mata. Sedikit kecewa karena Sakura mencari sosok Sasuke di seberang meja sana.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya meneguk segelas air putih, sekedar untuk menetralisir kekesalannya melihat keintiman kekasih merah mudanya dengan Naruto. Dengan desahan napas berat ia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "bolehkah aku menikmati temanmu ini sekarang?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Sejenak oniks itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedikit terhalang tubuh Sakura yang masih berada di pangkuan lelaki pirang itu. Sepertinya melihat temanmu yang tengah memeluk mesra tubuh kekasihmu mati di depan mata bukanlah ide yang buruk. Maka dengan gumaman mengiyakan dan anggukan kecil dari kepalanya membuat Sakura melonjak kegirangan di pangkuan Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

"S-sakura- _chan_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto gugup. Ia tak mengira bahwa Sasuke akan memperbolehkan kekasihnya berlaku seperti ini padanya. Terdengar aneh mengingat sejak tadi tak pernah melepaskan pandangan membunuhnya padanya. Kemudian seringai yang tercipta di bibir wanita merah muda ini lagi-lagi membuatnya gugup.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," tangan halus itu kembali membelai kedua pipi Naruto. "aku menantikan saat-saat seperti ini." katanya. Wajahnya mendekat menelusup ke leher Naruto memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di sana membuat sang lelaki menutup mata menahan geraman nikmat. Dirasakan tangan besar Naruto bergerak semakin ke atas, mendorong punggungnya agar semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin semangat untuk menggodanya.

"Sasuke−" Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bibir basah itu benar-benar menginvasi lehernya menciptakan suara-suara erotis yang membuat lelaki _tan_ itu kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia yakin lehernya sudah penuh tanda kemerahan sekarang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja." kata Sakura tepat di depan telinganya, seakan mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto tadi. Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Naruto seiring dengan tangan Sakura yang membelai bagian depan tubuhnya hingga ke dada. Sentuhan itu terlalu memabukkan. Bahkan ia tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang membelit tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat gugup." Sakura menatap wajah merah menahan nafsu milik Naruto dengan seringai tajamnya. Mangsanya yang satu ini terlalu mudah terperangkap dalam godaannya. Tak salah ia menyuruh Sasuke membawa temannya ini kemari. "Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu..." jemari dengan kuku berhiaskan kuteks hitam itu meraba dada kiri Naruto yang berbalut kaos hitam. "...di sini. Apakah aku boleh mendapatkannya, Na-tu-to- _kun_?"

Naruto mengerang setelah bisikan Sakura terdengar. Matanya terbelalak saat merasakan remasan Sakura pada dadanya terlalu kasar. Pun ia kembali terkejut saat mendapati rambut merah muda wanita di pangkuannya itu memanjang. Terlalu panjang hingga membelit tubuhnya hingga menyatu dengan kursi yang didudukinya. Oh, sejak kapan tangannya terlepas dari punggung Sakura dan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya? Ia tak menyadarinya dan lagi kuku-kuku Sakura yang mencengkeram dada kirinya juga terlihat memanjang. Mendadak ia ketakutan. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori dahinya.

"S-saku− argh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat kuku-kuku itu menancap dalam di dada kirinya, menembus baju bahkan kulitnya di sana. Inginnya ia berontak namun rambut merah muda yang melilit tubuhnya menghentikan pergerakannya. Darah segar mulai keluar dari luka yang diperolehnya. "S-sasu−" Ia hendak bersuara lagi meminta bantuan temannya saat telunjuk Sakura yang lain menghentikannya.

"Sttt− jangan ketakutan begitu, Naruto- _kun_. Aku hanya menginginkan jantungmu saja." Ia menancapkan lima kuku tajamnya semakin dalam. Kembali suara erangan menyakitkan terdengar dari Naruto. Darah semakin banyak mengalir keluar, beberapa terciprat tak tentu arah mengotori baju dan wajahnya, juga lantai sekitar. Sakura menyeringai. Sedikit lagi, tangannya bisa mencapai jantung Naruto yang masih berdetak kencang itu. Menembus tulang rusuknya dan segera menarik jantung itu keluar. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

Naruto semakin kesakitan. Tak hanya dadanya namun juga mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Begitu banyak hingga kesadarannya mulai hilang. Ia bisa merasakan patahan tulang rusuknya berbenturan dengan jemari yang semakin masuk ke dalam. Dalam keadaannya seperti itu ia masih bisa melihat Sasuke di seberang meja sana tengah diam terpaku di kursinya. Sangat terlambat menyadari bahwa ia di jebak sejak awal.

Sebenarnya makhluk apa wanita cantik di pangkuannya ini? Kenapa Sasuke menjalin kasih dengan makhluk mengerikan seperti ini?

Terlambat.

Sakura telah berhasil menjangkau jantung Naruto. Menariknya tak sabaran untuk terpisah dari tubuh itu. Gaun hitamnya basah oleh darah. Bau amis semakin kuat tercium. Ia tertawa puas saat berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mengabaikan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa, ia genggam erat-erat jantung berlumuran darah di tangannya.

Akhirnya dahaganya terobati dan umurnya di dunia ini akan semakin lama lagi.

.::.

"Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , harus memperlihatkan hal seperti itu padamu."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh bergetar Sasuke. Sadar bahwa kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa puluh menit lalu sedikit mengguncang mental kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini baru pertama kalinya ia memangsa korbannya tepat di depan mata sang Uchiha. Terlebih korbannya kali ini merupakan teman baik kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menatap dalam sepasang manik hijau itu mencoba memberi tahu pemiliknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya sedikit _shock_ yang seharusnya tidaklah terjadi. Ia hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Untuknya, apapun akan ia berikan. Bahkan jika Sakura meminta untuk mengorbankan temannya sendiri. Itu harusnya bukanlah menjadi masalah lagi karena ia sangat mencintai wanita merah muda ini.

Sakura tersenyum lembut untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke. Ia berharap kekasihnya itu tak akan meninggalkannya setelah melihat semua ini. Walau ia tahu Sasuke tak kan bisa menolaknya, namun ketakutan itu tetap ada. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mencintaimu."

Pagutan dari dua bibir penuh damba itu mengganti malam hitam dua sejoli itu dengan malam yang panas. Sejenak melupakan apapun yang terjadi hari ini dengan sentuhan lembut, decakan bibir menggairahkan dan lenguhan panjang yang terdengar. Bahkan mereka lupa dengan tubuh bersimbah darah yang tergolek tak bernyawa di ruang makan.

Biarlah mereka urus hal itu besok pagi.

 **.:End:.**

A/N : Saya tau ff ini aneh dan banyak kekurangan. Maka dari itu ditunggu banget review kritik dan sarannya hehe. Saya masih baru buat nulis horror gini. Dan untuk judulnya, gatau deh itu nyambung apa engga /.\ Semoga berkenan:D

07/06/2015 – 20:46


End file.
